


Human Charges Don't Live Up To Their Expectations

by YeahWhoCares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dean, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam, Angel Sam Winchester, Based on Tumblr Post, Dean doesnt care, Dean!Michael, Gabe is sassy and flirty, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Sam is a bit clueless, Sam!Lucifer, based on art, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahWhoCares/pseuds/YeahWhoCares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumble post seen on iFunny.</p><p>All Sam wanted was a human charge...was a normal one too much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Charges Don't Live Up To Their Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes, his was wrote quickly on my phone. 
> 
> I don't own Supernatural, heaven, or anything else mentioned in this fic.

Samael, second Archangel in existence, went by many names; Morning Star , Heylel, Lucifer, Sam, Sammy, and many more. Over his existence his many brothers and sisters came up with more and more names for him.

At this moment in time, he was beginning to regret asking for a human charge. All he wanted after millennia of being an angelic scholar, was a greater purpose. His brother Michael, known as Dean, had offered him the job of protecting Gabriel Novak, the older brother if his own charge, Castiel.

Castiel was a genuinely nice human, where as his brother was not. Gabriel didn't understand personal boundaries, he was rude and crass to Sam, whenever he saved him, claiming that he could save himself.

At this current moment in time, Gabriel had a hold of Sam's nose, dragging him down the street towards a candy shop whilst speaking rather...provocatively. Sam needed help "Michael? Michael! My charge is making uncomfortable jokes About Bells ringing, and where to put them." "Michael! Help me, are all human charges supposed to act this way?"

Michael laughed "how many times do I have to tell you to call me Dean. And pull the stick out of your ass and have some fun, Sammy!" Sam grumbled "It's Sam" before sighing. He gave up fighting Gabriel after that, and he learned to have fun.

Fun, ended up with both humans and Archangels facing Father after a rather disastrous game of truth or dare.

The Father sighed "Morning Star, whilst I'm glad that you are now loosening up a little, please refrain from acting in ways Michael would. And Michael, try not to get your brother into more trouble. Or you and the humans in your charge may find yourself in heavenly time out."

Michael's jaw dropped "you can't seriously be telling me that you'd take a couple of humans up to heaven because we were having fun, dad!" "fun?" God uttered in disbelief "you showed yourselves to a group of nuns, one of which required healing after a near fatal heart attack!" He yelled "keep your fun to human standards next time children, or I will follow through on my threat" He growled, before heading back up to The Host.

"Welp!" Gabriel clapped his hands "that was thoroughly depressing. Now! How about we get our Sambo here, drunk and laid?"

Sam woke up the next morning, with the worst hangover in existence, and a warm naked body pressed against his own. Looking over, he noticed said body was Gabriel's. Growning, he dropped his head, hoping for all of this to be one very big nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thrown together in 10 minutes on my phone.  
> having major writers block with my Sam In Heaven Series, but I am almost finished part 2, if only I could find some inspiration.


End file.
